


A kiss with a fist

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Crying, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Protective Tony Stark, Restraints, Sad, Vomit, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Ned had never thought about what happened when Peter got hurt as Spider-Man until he saw it with his own eyes.He wished he hadn't.





	A kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a couple of prompts so thanks for whoever sent those in. Remember tho prompts are closed so I won't be taking any new ones. 
> 
> I hope you like this!

“But I thought Bucky was his best friend? How can Sam be-”

Peter frowned at Ned, talking through a mouthful of taco. “He can have more than one best friend. Steve’s really nice to everyone.”

Ned tilted his head, considering. “Are you friends with him? Or is it more of a colleagues kind of thing?”

“Definitely friends. We played ping pong yesterday for two hours. It was awesome.”

Ned nudged Peter with his elbow, eyes narrowed. “I thought you were supposed to train with him.”

“It was training! Do you know how fast he can move? We were working on our reflexes. Plus, it was fun and Mr Stark said that’s the best way to learn.”

Ned smiled, chewing on his own food as he spoke. “Man, Mr Stark so cool.”

Peter smiled too, eyes roaming over the street as people started to make noise. “Yeah, he is.”

People were staring at the road ahead, frightened faces all focused on something coming towards them. Some idiot was texting and driving, car careening down the road with no regards for the speed limit. 

Peters spider-sense was going crazy and his eyes quickly found what it was alerting him to. A toddler was walking into the street, chasing after their ball. 

A woman screamed for her baby and Peter didn’t hesitate. He dropped his food and bolted across the road, but he didn’t have enough time and he knew it. There was no way he was getting across that road in time. He wasn’t escaping that car. But the kid would. 

His legs propelled him forward and he sped across the asphalt to get in front of the oncoming car. 

If he had been wearing his suit, if he had been Spider-Man he would have caught the car with his hands, stopping it dramatically in the middle of the road, or he would have swung in front on his webs and caught the toddler. But he wasn’t Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker, no mask or secret identity but still he had to save that kid. 

Peter jumped in front of the car, grabbing the kid in a millisecond and throwing her to the mothers waiting arms on the other side of the road. It wasn’t the most gentle rescue but it was better than what the car had in store for him. 

The speeding mass of metal slammed into him, sending him rolling up the hood of the car and into the windshield. He felt his skull crack the glass, vision going white before there was a screeching of tires and panicked curses as the car stopped and he slid off and onto the concrete below. 

It was only his instincts that kept his nose from being obliterated on the ground as he landed, his hands barely catching his fall as he turned his head to the side, but his temple still cracked against the concrete and his hold on consciousness snapped off like a light switch. 

…………………

It all happened so fast that Ned felt as if he may have missed it when he blinked. One second Peter was beside him and the next he was flying over the hood of a car with people screaming all around. 

His food fell from his hand, splattering across the concrete as he watched Peters' head hit the ground and his eyes fall shut. He looked like a ragdoll that had been dropped haphazardly across the road although Ned was pretty sure dolls didn’t bleed. 

The kid that Peter had saved was wailing, clutched in her mother's arms but she was safe. Peter was…

Ned felt frozen and he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing because Peter wasn’t moving. What if he was dead? What if he-

Someone started yelling about calling an ambulance as the driver of the car stumbled out, mouth agape at the sight of the kid on the ground. He stumbled forward, reaching for Peter as he mumbled apologies. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t see him! I’m so sorry!”

Ned found his feet propelling him forward before he’d made the decision to move and he quickly put himself between the driver and his friend. 

“Stay back! Don’t touch him!” His hand came up to press against the drivers chest, shoving him back. 

The man was pale, swallowing thickly as if he were about to throw up and Ned had never wanted to punch anyone before but maybe just this once. 

A groan came from behind him, snapping Ned’s attention back to his friend. Peter was waking up, eyebrows scrunching over eyes squeezed shut, his mouth parting as he let out a pained breath. 

Ned forgot about the man in front of him as he turned and knelt next to his best friend, hands not knowing where it was safe to touch. 

Peters' hair was wet from the cut near his temple, skin split open where it hit the ground and blood was spilling from it to carve its way down Peters' face and across his jaw. The other side of his head was bleeding too, high up on his crown, blood seeping through his hair, to trickle down behind his ear and coat his neck in red. 

Ned felt sick, worry eating at his stomach and Peters' hands were reaching up to his head so Ned took hold of them and tried to sound like he wasn’t about to cry. “Peter, are you okay? Oh my god, please stay still.”

Peter relaxed at the other teenager's voice and dropped his head gently back to the ground, breaths thick and choppy with pain. “Ugh...Ned...What-?”

Ned looked across the road to where the toddler was being rocked by her crying mother and he met her eyes for a just a second before turning back to Peter. 

“You got hit by a car.”

Peter blinked, frowning as he tried to see his friend through his blurry vision but it wasn’t until someone came up to them that he really became aware of anything. 

A woman ran up behind Ned, eyes wide with fright as she looked down at the kid, phone pressed to her ear. “I’m calling an ambulance. Just try to stay calm.”

Peter suddenly jerked up from the ground, hands pulling from Ned's hold to grab at the women's pant leg. “No! Don’t! You can’t-”

He fell back, a scream of pain ripping from him as his eyes scrunched shut. Ned placed a hand on his chest, eyes wetting as Peter cut off his own scream, clenching his teeth and panting through the pain. 

The woman looked to Ned. “He needs help!”

Ned was inclined to agree but suddenly Peters shaking hand was gripping his shirt and pulling him down so that Peter could whisper into his ear, voice ragged and thin. “You can’t let them call an ambulance. They can’t help me. I need Bruce. Call Tony.”

Ned nodded and Peter closed his eyes again, breaths ragged and shallow as blood continued to slip down to stain the collar of his shirt. “Okay, I will. I promise.”

The woman was still there and Ned brought his imploring eyes to hers, Peter still gripping his shirt but now only for comfort. “He doesn’t need an ambulance. I’ll take him to the hospital myself, just-”

The woman’s eyes focused on something past Ned and she pointed. “Dude…His leg.”

Peters' fingers tightened on Ned's shirt as he turned to where she was pointing. Slid under the car was Peter's leg, twisted at a strange angle with a bump sticking out on the side. Ned's mind didn’t recognise the sight for what it was at first but when it did...he swallowed, trying not to vomit. “Oh my god.”

The woman gestured to her phone, eyebrows raised. “Yeah. The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes. What’s his name?”

Ned looked away from the leg, trying to collect himself but he was way out of his depth and very squeamish. “Um, Peter. Parker. But you can’t call an ambulance. I have to call someone else. He has his own doctor.”

Ned took a breath, trying to think. He didn’t have Tony's number but Peter did. He shoved his hand into Peters pocket only to pull out the phone and find it smashed, the screen black and metal frame bent. 

“Crap. Peter, I don’t think I can-”

Sirens blared down the road and the woman behind Ned sighed in relief. “Helps here.”

Peter groaned in pain again, hand on Ned’s shirt tightening and the other coming up to grip the bumper of the car. Ned was about to offer his hand when the metal groaned, crumpling under Peters strong grip. 

He couldn’t let anyone see it and he couldn't let the paramedics take Peter but he didn’t know how he was going to stop them. He was just a kid. 

His heart began to race, throat tightening as tears threatened to fall. “Peter, what do I do?” 

He was the man in the chair, he could hack into security cameras and help Peter rewire his suit when it got busted and he didn’t want to tell Tony but this was different. Peter was hurt and he didn’t know how to help. 

Peter didn’t reply, another pained grunt coming from him as his glassy eyes blinked up at the sky. 

The sirens were getting closer and Ned watched as the ambulance pulled up. He had to protect his friend. 

Paramedics tumbled out, calling for people to stay back as they pulled a stretcher towards the two teenagers and Ned felt a surge of protectiveness rise up inside him. He shoved his fear down and stood in front of Peter, arms out to stop anyone that came too close. 

“Don’t touch him! We don’t need your help!”

The first paramedic tipped his cap up, letting only Ned see his eyes, his familiar voice low. “You did good, kid. We can take him from here.”

Ned’s mouth fell open and he sagged in relief. “Mr Stark. Thank god.”

The other paramedic was kneeling next to Peter on the ground and Ned recognised his glasses as the ones that belonged to Dr Banner. And the driver in the ambulance that tipped her hat up enough to wink at Ned was Natasha. 

Bruce looked up at Ned, gloved hands pressing to Peters' throat to take his pulse. “What happened?”

The teenager felt his own throat threaten to close again as tears came to his eyes. “The driver was texting, he didn’t see the little girl in the street. Peter saved her but he...he hit the windshield.”

Dark eyebrows furrowed behind Bruce’s glasses and he leaned over his patient, pulling out a penlight to shine in Peters hazy eyes. “Peter, can you hear me? It’s Bruce. I need you to answer me.”

The teenager let out a whimper, finding the blurry but familiar face above him. “Bruce? H-help me. Somethings wrong with my leg. I can feel it trying to heal but...oh god.”

Two heads turned to the mangled leg as Ned looked steadfastly at the ground, not wanting to see the twisted limb again. Tony let out a small curse with a shaky breath and Bruce moved faster, pulling out supplies from his bag. 

“I’ll need to reset it but we have to get him in the ambulance first. And Tony-” He waited until the mechanic was looking at him before he continued, voice dark with dread. “We’re going to need the restraints.”

Tony's face went white but he nodded, looking back to Peter who was beginning to shift on the ground. His face was pale amid the streaks of red staining his skin. 

Tony pulled out antiseptic wipes and butterfly strips from the supply bag, bringing them up to Peter's head as he smiled down at him. “Hey, Buddy. Couldn’t keep out of trouble, huh? Lay still, we’re going to help.”

Peter rolled his head towards Tony, despite Bruce's hands that tried to keep him still. “Mr Stark? It hurts.”

Tony gritted his teeth and forced a smile to his face, knowing it was about to get so much worse. “I know, kid. Just keep talking to me and try not to move. I’m going to clean up these cuts while Bruce gets your leg sorted. Can you tell me what you were doing today?”

Tony moved as carefully as he could, disinfecting the gash on Peters temple and the one further up on his head before pulling them closed and taping them. 

Peters words were slurred but he dutifully went through his day. “I finished my homework and then me and Ned went to lunch. I- I don’t think I finished mine.”

Tony dragged the bloodstained wipe and dragged it down Peters' neck, trying to clean him up a little bit. Trying to make him look a little less like road kill and more like a boy that was going to be okay. 

Ned sniffled and Tony spared a glance at him. “You okay? I know it’s scary but he’ll be okay. Believe it or not, he’s been through worse.”

Ned sniffled again, wiping his eyes as one corner of his mouth pulled up in a tiny smile. “That doesn’t really make me feel better.”

Tony let out a breath, just one hint of laughter as he nodded and went back to cleaning the blood from Peters jaw. “Sorry.”

Ned stayed back while Tony and Bruce got Peter onto the stretcher, Tony carefully prying Peters fingers from the bumper before pulling straps across his chest. Ned held back, hands twisting his shirt up as he tried to keep calm despite the endless whimpers coming from Peters' mouth. 

“Can’t you give something to him? To help with the pain?” 

Tony looked at Ned, except his eyes didn’t really meet his. His voice was low as he reached out for the teenager. “We can’t. Nothing works on him. Come on, we have to get moving before his leg heals wrong.”

Ned took his hand, allowing Tony to pull him inside and shut the doors. “What? It can do that?”

The rig started moving and Ned took a seat, huddling back and trying to keep out of the way as Bruce tore open the rest of Peters pant leg where he’d already cut it, exposing the broken limb. 

“The bones have shifted, we need to put it back in place before it begins to fuse. Tony, get the reinforced restraints. Cap, I need you in here.”

Tony started pulling out thick metal cuffs and began securing Peters wrists and good ankle down, with one last band across that thin chest. Peter seemed to recognise them and the slight hum that came from them when Tony turned them on. 

Peter whimpered pulling his hands away as he tried to convince his mentor to listen. “No. Please don't. Not again, I can’t- I can’t do it again.”

Tony rubbed the teenager's arm, leaning over to let Peter see him. “I know, buddy. Believe me, I know. I don’t want to do this to you but you know we need to. We need to fix that leg before it heals wrong. It’ll be over soon just try to breathe and...focus on something else.”

Peter’s whimpers turned to sobs as he begged his heroes not to hurt him. It broke every heart in that ambulance. Steve’s face was set in a carefully controlled expression as he came from the front passenger seat to the back of the rig, but his eyes betrayed him.

Ned had never seen that side of Peter and he did not like it. He knew that being Spider-Man was dangerous but he’d never had to see the downfalls of the job before. 

He’d also never seen a broken leg like that before. His stomach turned at the sight of his best friends leg being held by Bruce. 

“Steve, I’ll direct you while you set the bones.” 

Peter cried out again, desperate. “Please don’t! Steve!”

Ned twisted his hands into his shirt again, pressing his back to the wall as Bruce mumbled about not being able to wait any longer. 

The ambulance rocked around them, Natasha trying to get back to the compound as quick as she could and Peter cried out as his leg was jostled. 

Tony held Peters arm, unable to hold his hand without his own being crushed. His breaths were coming quicker with each noise of pain from the teenager and he didn’t know how much more he could stand. 

“Bruce, please just give him something. Try the morphine again. Last time it helped a little, maybe just-”

The doctor's voice was soft, knowing how desperate Tony was to spare the kid pain but it just wasn’t possible. “I’m sorry. I wish I could but last time we got far too close to an overdose and it barely took the edge off. I will try to get this done as quick as I can but all we can do is hope that he passes out.”

He turned to the first Avenger. “Steve, you need to do it now.”

But Peter was still crying and Steve looked sick. He hesitated, hands hovering over the teenager's bad leg as he looked up at Tony, asking for permission. “Tony…” He didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to hurt a teenager but he had to and they all knew it.

Tony swallowed, hand tightening on Peters' arm. "It's okay, Cap. Do it." He turned his apologetic gaze to the other teenager, voice soft. 

“Ned, close your eyes and cover your ears.”

He did as he was told but his palms pressing to his ears did nothing to block out Peters sudden panicked screams. 

“No!” The cuffs Tony had put on him were specifically designed so that they could hold him. They ran an electric current through his muscles to keep them locked, stopping him from fighting against them. He could do nothing to stop what was happening and he couldn’t control the panic overtaking him. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, so fast he almost couldn’t breathe as he felt Steves hands gently take his broken leg.

He knew what was coming next and he didn’t want it. He slammed his head back against the gurney, making it shake as tears rolled down his temples, making the cuts there sting. 

Steve counted down before his hands tightened their grip and he pulled Peters bone back into place. The horrible crunch and grind of bone was so loud not even Peters scream could drown it out.

Tony’s voice shook as Ned began to cry, eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Peter it's okay, it'll be over soon." 

Peter’s scream dissolved into broken sobs, ragged and horse from his abused throat. 

Steve sounded like he was about to start crying himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peter." 

Bruce pressed against Peters' ankle, gently probing the bones. “Just a couple more and we’ll be done.”

Tony’s voice broke as Peter gasped for breath in between his sobs. “Bruce, please. We’ve never had to do more than one. He can’t take this.”

Bruce kept his head down, putting Steve’s hands on Peters ankle where he needed to manipulate the bones back into place. “Steve.”

Peter was so scared he tried pulling his mangled leg away, only causing himself more pain and Tony couldn't stand it any longer. He undid the strap across Peters' chest, the kid immediately shooting up, only to be caught by Tony and pressed in a hug. 

His arms were tight around him, his mouth close to Peters' ear as he mumbled useless reassurances. “It’ll be over soon. Close your eyes, just focus on me.”

Steve couldn’t look at Peters' face, keeping his head dipped low as he prepared to snap the bone. “Steve, please just knock me out! I can’t do this! Please, I’m begging you!”

His wrists were still secured down and he was hysterical with pain and panic. Steve couldn’t do it. He turned to Bruce, hands coming away from Peters' ankle. 

“Is there nothing you can give him?”

Bruce shook his head, putting Steves hands back on Peters' leg. “No! The longer you take the more painful this will be!”

Tony loosened his hold on Peter enough to look at Steve, tears running down his face as his voice trembled. “Steve, just knock him out. I can’t make him go through this.”

Steve’s stomach twisted at the thought of hitting Peter. "I can't, Tony-"

But Peter nodded, exhausted and just wanted the agony to end. "Please, Steve." 

The first Avenger sighed, heartbreaking as Tony let go of Peter. He curled his fingers into a fist. "I'm so, so sorry kid."

Peter felt knuckles slam against his jaw and everything went black. 

The teenager slumped back to the gurney, head falling to the side as his crying finally stopped. 

Tony sagged in his seat as he brushed the kid's hair back, careful of the butterfly strips holding his wounds closed. “You’re okay, Pete. It’ll be okay.”

Bruce’s voice was quiet, pulling Caps gaze away from the child he’d just punched. "Steve."

Another snap and crunch of bone filled the ambulance but this time Peter didn’t even flinch.

Ned did, however, right before he gagged. 

Tony grabbed a sick bag and shoved it under his chin just before the poor kid threw up, the awful sound still not covering up the last snap of Peters' leg as Steve adjusted it. 

Ned threw up again.  
…………………..

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was beyond tired.  
Bruce had taken Peter into the med bay to finish patching him up but Tony couldn’t watch any more of it, even if Peter was still out. And he knew Ned couldn’t either so there they sat, side by side out in the hall. 

The kid spoke first, as tired as Tony. “What did he mean back there? When he asked you not to do it again?”

Tony wasn’t sure if he should explain or spare the teenager. He turned to look at that drawn face, gaze focussed on the ground. “We’ve had to use the restraints before. Peters metabolism doesn’t allow for us to use pain meds or sedatives. We’re working on it but right now all we can do is hold him down and try to fix him as quickly as possible. It’s never been that bad before.”

Ned shook his head, voice quiet. “That’s awful. I never used to think about what happened when superheroes got hurt but now it’s all I can think about. I hate that Peter is in danger and that he gets hurt and what’s worse is that most times when he comes to school I know he’s had a hard night and he always says he’s fine but…he could have almost died and I wouldn’t know. He wouldn't tell me, he wouldn’t want me to worry. And I know that one day, one day maybe soon, he could die. And I probably wouldn’t even know until I saw it on the news.”

Tony sighed, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands, voice muffled.  
“I know exactly how you feel. How do you think we got there so fast? I set up a program with Friday so that any calls to 911 or anyone admitted to hospital with Peters description or name is cross-referenced with traffic cams and facial recognition so that he’s never picked up by an ambulance that isn’t mine. I put so many safety protocols in his suit that he can’t even sneeze without a notification popping up on my phone. I hate seeing him hurt and it’s my responsibility to keep him safe but there's only so much I can do.”

Ned looked up at him, seeing the unshed tears in the heroes eyes. “I’ve had to put him in those restraints far too many times. He screams and I can’t- I can’t help him. I don’t know how he can even look at me. I hear him have nightmares sometimes and you know what he screams in his sleep? He begs me to stop hurting him. And yet he still goes out and fights. I don’t know how he puts on that suit day after day.”

The teenager paused, confused. Didn’t Tony know? “He learnt it from you.”

Tony sat up at that. “What?”

Ned squeezed his fingers in front of him, trying to explain it right. “Peter told me that you have panic attacks because of the things you’ve seen and done but you still get up and fight. He said that you told him he had to earn his suit. That he had to be a hero even without it.”

‘If you’re nothing without the suit you shouldn’t have it.’ The Avenger nodded, surprised. “I did say that.”

The kid continued, voice calm as if what he was saying wasn’t putting back the pieces of Tony’s shattered resolve. “Peter is my hero, Mr Stark but you’re his. He gets back up to protect the people that can’t do it themselves but you’re the reason he’s not afraid to.”

A sudden smile spread across Tony’s face and he wrapped an arm around Ned’s shoulders. Of course, Peters best friend would be just as amazing as he was. “Thanks, kid.”

……………

Peter woke to a headache, which was actually a pretty common way for him to wake up. His leg was heavy and his face ached and he didn’t know what had happened but he knew where he must be. 

“Peter? Are you awake?”

The voice was hesitant but recognisable in any form and Peter opened his eyes just enough to make out the blurry figure sitting across the room. “Steve.” 

He was surprised to find his voice was scratchy and thin, barely there at all as if he’d worn it out. Maybe he had. 

The super soldier got up from his seat, face turned away as if he couldn’t bear to meet Peters' eyes. “I’ll go get Bruce.”

He left before he could say anything else and Peter blinked, trying to clear his vision as he looked down at himself. His leg was in a brace, carefully raised on a pillow as the limb throbbed terribly. 

His head hurt too but Peter couldn’t recall what happened to make them ache so badly until he saw his reflection in the screen next to his bed. There was a dark bruise spread across his jaw and he sighed as the memories trickled back into his tired brain. 

It didn’t take long for Steve and Bruce to come back and Peter made sure to catch Steve's eye as he came in. 

“Thank you.” His voice was so quiet, so worn out, that Steve frowned in confusion and had to come closer. 

“What?”

Peter relaxed into the bed as Bruce looked him over, eyes blinking tiredly as his battered body slowly healed. “Thank you for...what you did. For knocking me out.”

Steve frowned, looking down at his hands, at the knuckles he’d slammed against the kids face. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I didn’t want to but-”

Peter sighed, reaching out for him and placing tired fingers over Steve’s knuckles. “No, I know. You had to. I mean, it sucked but I can’t go walking around with a backwards foot. You had to fix it. I forgive you.”

Steve finally raised his head enough to look at Peter in the eye, that horrible bruise so bright against Peters pale face. He didn’t say anything, just turned his hand under Peters' fingers, to take hold of them and give them a gentle squeeze. 

Peter closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing through the pain. Bruce sounded as guilty as Steve had, his fingers gentle as they pressed against Peters' wrist to check his pulse again. 

“I’m doing everything I can to make you something to knock you out or to help with the pain. I’ll keep working on it until I find the right formula. I promise.”

Peter let a small smile pull languidly at the corners of his mouth. “I know you will, doc. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Let me have one of those jelly cups and we’ll call it even.”

Bruce breathed out a laugh, patting Peters' hand. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FUCKING SICK OF PEOPLE COMMENTING SHIT ON THIS FIC SO HERE WE GO i'M GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW PAIN MEDS WORK BECAUSE APPARENTLY SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW. (if you don't know thats totally fine theres nothing wrong with that but when you decide to comment rude things on this fic about a topic that you don't know anything about then its a problem)
> 
> Peters body burns through them too quick to dampen the pain but that does not mean Bruce can give him as much as he likes because that is dangerous. Listen, pain meds don't work on me for some reason they don't stop the pain at all so when I went to the emergency room because I was in so much pain I couldn't move they gave me some codeine and tramadol which are heavy painkillers and they didn't work. I was a little loopy but the pain was still there full force. So, the docs gave me a little more each like half n hour and kept going for about four hours until I reached the limit and they couldn't give me any more without risking an overdose. That's how doctors act when pain meds don't work. BRUCE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT OR PETERS LEG WILL HEAL WRONG.
> 
> so omgggggg please stop leaving dumb ass comments on this fic being rude and telling me it doesn't make any sense. 
> 
> To everyone else that read it and just minded their own business you're great and I love you


End file.
